emilefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Concernedalien11780/Hey everybody, it's Concernedalien11780!
Hey everybody, it's Concernedalien11780, welcome to my first episode of Concernedalien11780's Chuggaaconroy Blog on Wikia's Chuggaaconroy Wiki! I first learned of Chuggaaconroy on Halloween 2010, when a friend I was trick-or-treating with told me about him and said that he preferred him over SuperMarioLogan, another YouTuber we liked at the time (and I'm actually kind of disgusted with myself for ever liking because of how its attempts at irreverent humor is based in ignorance and immaturity rather than actual wit, and the fact that I thought I was cool for watching it and that Logan was cool for his sense of "humor" is something I'm pretty ashamed of, and how I did not need a character like Black Yoshi at that point in my life, a black-colored Yoshi plush meant to be a ghetto stereotype and played up to be awesome and funny for bullying and shooting Toad to death, when I was being bullied in eighth grade by people not too different from him. YouTube lives and dies off of Sturgeon's Law, which means that only 10% of the content is acutally good. However, one person's 10% may be different from another's 10%, but if SuperMarioLogan is in your 10%, you need a serious reality check.) because he uploaded videos more frequently. As a Let's Player, Chuggaaconroy is supposed to do a video almost every day while a Let's Play is in progress, so I think that Logan had at least a temporary excuse. It's also ironic that Bailey, that friend of mine (I'll just use first names) would say that as his Super Luigi Galaxy Let's Play was ending and would take over a month off before starting his Okami Let's Play (what I consider to be his best work to this day). I initially didn't think much of Chuggaaconroy again until a few days later, when the finale of Super Luigi Galaxy was a trending video. I decided to look into him and began to watch many of his Let's Plays. My parents were OK with it at first, but when I started to prefer watching Chuggaaconroy, NintendoCapriSun, Proton Jon, Josh Jepson, and TheRunawayGuys and trying to play video games played by Chuggaaconroy over anything else, they freaked out and my mom attempted to diagnose me with video game/internet addiction, even though she has nothing remotely resembling a medical or psychological degree and sometimes exhibits traits of being addicted to the computer as well. Their motives came not from anything like wanting me to be more active, or to see me read more (OK, a little bit of that), or even for me to be more social (I had a decent enough amount of that in the form of four friends, but they were almost all outside of a generally accepted type of friend for a fourteen-year-old boy), but simply because it was an eyesore for them to see me spend most of my time doing one thing. I always thought I might have inherited my Asperger's Syndrome from at least one of them. Caring that much about someone else doing something that doesn't hurt you in the slightest but induces a sense of visual and mental monotony inside you? That has to be an autism spectrum disorder symptom. Doing a diverse range of tasks in order to look more normal is one of the most offensive ideas I've ever heard. You should only do a diverse range of tasks and hobbies if you feel compelled to do them. It's nice to try and find multiple hobbies, but you should only have to do them if they are actually what you want to do and not just because "normal people have diverse interests". Oh, and ironically enough, when my dad recommends things that he thinks I can try to branch out and be interested in, they're all things he likes and I don't. If you called my father a hypocrite, he'd probably take it as a compliment. I'll admit that there are better ways to spend your time than trying to watch Let's Plays all day, and I was gaining a really juvenile understanding about aspects of the adult world from him, but my parents' shrill way of dealing with the problem didn't help. I think if Mom really wanted me to stop watching Chuggaaconroy, she'd have me stop seeing Bailey, because, in a sense, he was my enabler, showing me various Let's Play videos and video game-related videos on YouTube and teaching me how to get around attempted "screen time" limits. Granted, for a little while, I stopped hanging out with him over something REALLY petty- he wasn't as into comic book superheroes and YouTube channels relating to them as me at the time- but that didn't stop me from watching Chuggaa, and I eventually realized just how stupid I was being with the superheroes, bringing Bailey back into my life, though we decided a few years later that we worked better as acquaintences than friends due to my dislike of his mom for being a helicopter mom and because his prudishness about profanity and sexual themes gained from his mom juxtaposed alongside his sick enjoyment of drug humor and fictional black comedy gun violence gained from the internet, his dad, and his younger brother really making it hard to have fun with each other. What did stop me for at least a little while was being sent to a theraputic boarding school for 9th and 10th grade. The boarding school did many things that are potentially damaging to the adolescent male psyche, such as keeping them away from girls through the school's all-boys structure, attempting to condition their brains to think in a G-rated way AT AGE FIFTEEN, and indoctrinicating extremely hypocritical views on what is acceptable for teenage boys to be interested in. It did help me figure out what I want to do with my life, as in make an animated television series, and gave me more motivation to be social after I left the boarding school and spent my last two years of high school in my original school district. I still watch Chuggaaconroy videos and his friends' videos, and am even basing a main character in my animated series on Proton Jon, Chuggaaconroy's friend, and will most likely base some guest characters on Chuggaa and his other friends. While my like of him may have been more of an addiction when it was at its most meaningful, and it was at a time when pretty much anything I liked could've been unhealthy because that's just what happens when you're in middle school and high-functioning autistic, I still think that Chuggaa is the best Let's Player in the game, and am really enjoying his Pokemon Platinum Let's Play, even though I'm not watching every episode and am simply watching the seemingly most important ones. I may end up being on this wiki more regularly, and if I am, I think I'll know how to provide much good information and edits. Because of my strong opinions about Chuggaaconroy and certain things I have associated with him, I have disabled comments to avoid flaming. If you want to talk with me about Chugaaconroy or anything relating to him, please message me in the chat section of my userpage. Next time on Concernedalien11780's Chuggaaconroy Blog on Wikia's Chuggaaconroy Wiki (if there is a next time), we will be doing something, I don't know. Maybe review older episodes of his Let's Plays or talk about some of his Let's Player friends, I don't know. We'll cross that bridge when we get there. See you guys then! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts